faithful fighter
by guardian of durins line
Summary: He shouldn't like her, never mind be obsessed. He couldn't help it though. She was the flame,she was the gasoline and she was a girl on fire. He would make sure he was there to see her burn. Delve into obsession and loss with Cato and the girl who lived to be a volunteer. Fem harry. M for language maybe more.
1. intro

A/N= so I wanted to write this story for a while, but I realize there is a problem. Most of you, if I'm correct in saying this, are major Peeta and Katniss Fans. But I absolutely love the idea Of Cato/ Female Harry potter (Doria Helena).

I hope you enjoy this, it's a little different from the hunger Games Story line, you'll see why in a bit, but you'll enjoy it hopefully.

On with The story!

He couldn't remember when it had all started. He didn't want to like her. She would die eventually, just like everyone else. There was just something about her, something that couldn't be bought in a capital shop or copied from a fashion magazine. It was her body language that had attracted him instantly. She stood so confident, so sure that she was ready for whatever the Capital could throw at her. He made up every excuse he could to himself. She was competition and competition and could make you or break you. She was also so beautiful. Everyone who had ever come from distract 12 Had a malnourished and unkempt look about them, which wasn't hard considering as it was bad times year round for them. She looked like a girl from a whole different district.

The Entrance she made was better than their own one but that was because she, and the boy that came with her, didn't do the usual. Her body was on fire and her eyes seemed to Glow brightly. The people of the capital loved power and beauty; she had to prove herself on only one of those. He was to some point jealous. He had waited most of his life for his moment, and then some slip of a girl takes it from him because she survived some fire.

She had long Curly black hair and pale porcelain skin; smooth with not a blemish in sight with the greenest emerald eyes you had ever seen. She had a sly smile on her face most of the same, and her accent was strange. He had never heard it before but he quite liked it. He could have listened to her talk all day. She kept to herself most of the time, in training, she was deadly. The only thing she lacked from what he saw was strength, but that was understandable, she was a tiny little thing. The girl on fire was not someone to mess with. She would last longer than the others, of that he was sure

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At times she wondered why she volunteered for Primrose Everdeen. She didn't know the girl, and she owed nobody any favors. Then she remembered the war. The war that had stolen her God sons and God daughters lives.A war Muggles had started because they believed they were better than wizards and witches. No parent should have to go through that. Death had always played a cruel hand. Ever since she had possessed the Hallows she had been deaths master. Death had chosen her that faithful night in Godrics Hollow all those years ago. She could not die, could not grow old, and could never forget... if she did die she would simply wake up.

She had done really well, for no one to notice her magic this far, considering as she was the last magical being. When Voldemort had died, along with Albus Dumbledore, the muggles had wised on to the little secret her world had kept for the longest of ages. They waged war. For three years they had fought. Men, woman and children; muggle and magic alike had died, eventually the ones in hiding had died as well. It was easy to play the muggle; she had been doing just that all her life. She was a natural survivor. It was hunt or be hunted. Kill or be killed. She held no love in her heart for petty muggles who wanted to play Assassins. Wand less magic had saved her life a few times. It was one of the few things she could rely on these days. She could trust no one. Not even that peeta boy. It was alright though, in all of her life time who had she really depended on but herself? No one. Not dumbledore who left her in the dark. Not voldemort who wanted her dead. Not Ron who was constantly jealous of her fame. She knew all to well what it was like to have no one

Auther Note... Its a little short but I hope you like it. R r please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

The battle against the muggle lasted three years, three horrific years. Eventually most of the survivers died of starvation. She could picture it every time she closed her eyes,as if she was standing there all over again,wand in hand. It was easy to play the muggle, easy to fool them all. It seems that as cruel as they were the dursleys had given her a way to had fitted in perfectly which made sense since she was a natural surviver. With time came the knowledge she needed. She learned to hunt and fight; there was no longer any else she needed to look after. No one else.

She had traveled the world. She had always made sure to use a charm though. So if she did leave no one would recognize her. When she settled down it was surprisingly in district 12. She did not like the new world, it reminded her of that time she was a divergent in erudite. District 12 was in other words a shit hole. The people were so badly in poverty no one saw to change it. She had become fast friends with peeta milark. He was lovely really,a dreamer who wanted nothing to do with the games, a boy who had problems at home that he wasn't too kind to share unless desperate for the answers you could provide.

He reminded her of Neville, just a little. He didn't really want anything from anyone, just friendship. That did not mean she was going to tell him her secret though. Not even if he was Neville in the flesh. Times had changed to drastically for her to be foolish.

Xxxx Xxxx xx Xxxx Xxxx Xxxx xxxxx

So that's that

Just a little filler really. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chap will be later but longer! Please review. It helps spread things up.


	3. Chapter 3

Soooo, another chapter eh? As i said this will be longer since the last chap was so short. I hope you like this cause i kinda do. Please review. It helps motivate me. Enjoy! A

Chapter three.

Helena loved watching him train. She could see why most thought he would win the games. He was sheer masculinity, all man. He had that raw anger in him and he held himself in a brutal manner. he made it clear that he would kill as many as he could within the games, and who wouldn't?, the need for survival was strong in times of desperation. He had grown close to the capital, he had volunteered for it, nothing would stop him. Cato was an animal. Ready to pounce and prove himself worthy to be alpha male.

"He's doing it again"peeta said, stepping in front of her,so he had the perfect view of Cato. Cato had been watching her for days. Peeta had been sure of that and been watching the blonde himself. He was a world wind of emotion. Peeta could not shake the feeling that he was up to something big.

"I'm sure he has better things to do peeta my friend. Perhaps you just catch him at odd times?" He looked at her for a second, asking himself if she knew how stupid that excuse was. Of course he was staring at her!

When it was time to train Helena started to make a fire. She had a lot on her plate now, having realized that if she didn't win the games the people watching would know her secret, she would be forever on the run. If she did win however peeta would die, and she would forever be in hiding. How could she kill him? She did not kill those that did not deserve it.

Peeta had a heart of gold. He was the friend she needed. If only he had been there for her when she was at Hogwarts. Hogwarts for some time had been a friend of hers, a home as well. The other students had no idea that Hogwarts protected them, that she mothered over them protectively. How could they though? They had no need to feel the way she did. Neville longbottom,as bad as he was still had family. She remembered staying up at night and just sitting at the window in the gryffindor(?)common rooms, feeling at peace with herself. At night there was no problems to face.

For a long time she blamed dumbledore. He had given her the first hollows, even if it did belong to her, and he had not told her the story behind her. She had felt as if the bastard had wanted her to be miserable all her life. In a way she felt sorry for him though, what did he have? Nothing really. Just a bunch of titles, a big book of secrets and no one to talk to about them.

"Watch it green eyes" with a startled gasp, she stepped aside, not realizing Cato was in front of her. "Move it ass hole, she was here first. Why Dont you go back to staring at her from afar?" Peeta seethes, his skin itching for a fight. Cato smirked at the obvious need for war. " when the games begin, I'll personally kill you myself" he taunted, " and your girlfriend isn't going to save you" with a book to peeta's shoulder he walked away.

Helena looked at Cato as he walked over to the long swords. He reminded her so much of herself it was unbelievable. That hatred he had however would get him no where. If he continued to see himself as a God he would fail. She knew he would, she had seen stronger men do so. Voldemort had thought he was invincible and yet she had destroyed him and his horocrux's.

She turned from where she was standing to see him watching her, he had to realize that by now she wasn't there to lose

**So that's it! Did you like it? I hope you did. So what would you guys like to see happen? I'm always up for new ideas. Reviews would be cherished so please and thank you.**

Chapter four:


	4. author note

**Sorry guys this isn't an update. I won't be updating for a while as I've come to realize people like my other fic better than this one as it gets the most likes and reviews. I am really sorry guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I want to thank you all for your patience with me. I must add a special shout out to tigeress 24 for her lovely reviews and ideas. This chapter is for you!**

**Chapter four**

She remembered the reaping as if it was happing that very instant. She wore her best and favorite dress, a pale and worn green dress that fit her snuggly. The reaping was one of the most horrible experiences she ever had the displeasure of waiting for. It reminded her a lot of the time when Hogwarts hosted the Tri Wizard Cup. You put your name in the cup and wait for the outcome. Dumbledore had seemed so cruel as he put up the age line, at least you had a bigger chance to live in the tournament than in the game.

She could see the frightened face, little boys and girls who knew nothing of bloodshed and war. She could remember the clenching of fists, the blood rushing around her body, pounding in her ears. Peeta's gaze landed on her. His face was pale and his smile was too tight to be reassuring. He had obviously gotten no sleep at all the previous night. The conversation they had, had kept her up too.

▪▪▪▪▪▪**Flash back▪▪▪▪▪▪**

**"Your prepared for this than?" Helena let her gaze slip from the stars to his face. Peeta had that worried look he often used when things didn't have an answer. Her smile was kind and her face was honest. His tone wasn't accusing, in fact it sounded as if he was finally putting the pieces together. "I have been for a while now peeta. If my name is called I will put a smile on my face and fight for my freedom. I am not afraid to die Peeta, you know this. You have always known this."**

**He let out a shaky sigh and sat on the porch with her, not minding the cold and put his arms around her waist. She had sworn not to mention the little things that happened that night. Like his crushing grip or the fact that he was sobbing on her shoulder. For the first time in a long time Peeta cried. If he had seen her tears or heard her cries he made no mention. **

**"I can't lose you Doria, I Dont think I can bare it. What if you get picked? What if I get picked?" He asked. She honestly beloved him. Peeta didn't have many friends. It was her and a boy called john who only tolerated him. It was she who knew about the abuse at home. Only she knew about the deep yearning in his heart for one Katniss Everdeen. "If I do get picked I want you to know that I will fight my way back to you".**

▪▪▪▪▪▪**end flash back▪▪▪▪▪▪**

She remembered signing her name, a lot more elegantly with the pen than she would have with a quill. Looking at the whole ordeal she was one of the lucky ones. She didn' a family to worry for, no brothers or sisters at all. She worried for Peeta though. Her soft hearted and strong willed friend. If he did get in the games, Merlin forbid, he at least had his strength. The boy could toss baker bags of flower for fun.

She could still feel the raw emotion of the crowds. Their nervous minds were strong enough to form two different groups, boys and girls. With a smile on her face Effie Trinket put on the video. Doria had scoffed at it. It was petty really, the capital wanted to remain petty. The war had left much blood shed in its wake. Children, mothers, fathers and friends dying in a war that wasn't needed, but happened because there was no peace. Who in there right mind would show it before the games? How many lives had been lost portrayed on a screen to those who could very well lose their own. The video of the war was gruesome (nothing like the war that had taken place outside of the camera shots) and she should know seeing as she had fought in it.

District 13 was a home destroyed, much like Hogwarts. When Primrose's name was called she was not overly surprised. It was always the names or blood of the innocent laid out first. She had glanced over at the girl in question and saw her pale face and shaking body move to the stage, her sister moving in sync. Katniss Everdeen was the fighter of her family, not her sister. Helena would always blame her hero complex for the dangerous situations she always seemed to find herself in. It was like Hogwarts all over again.

"I volunteer" it had slipped passed Her lips so easily. Her legs moved on there own accord to the main podium. Her entire body felt like led as she stood there.

"What's your name sweet heart?"

"My name is Helena Doria Potter"

"District twelves first volunteer!"

That was it. The girl who lived to kill the darkest lord, became the first volunteer of district twelve. Her heart pumped loudly in Her chest as she awaited the arrival of her male companion. A silent gasp left her lips, was fait so cruel to choose his name? Peeta's name was called. The look on his face said it all as he walked on the stand and looked over at her. Why was life so hard? If only the path for happiness was not so ugly, maybe then she could live in peace.

Peter, her beloved care taker had said his goodbyes, he was surprisingly sober. His hair a salt and pepper brown was combed back neatly. "Come here" she had said, and like a child he collapsed in her arms and cried like a child. "I'm so sorry this happened to you sweet heart. I know I haven't been the best father for you... I-I oh god I'm so sorry" he sobbed. She rubbed his shoulders soothingly and dried her tears on his shirt.

"I want you to know that I have always thought the best of you. I want you to promise me you'll look after yourself. No more drinking and no more fighting, please. Give me something to live for, something to come back to" she pleaded.

"I'll do it for you Dori, I'll miss you" he said as the guards took him out, to be replaced by Katniss Everdeen and her family. Dori had been surprised. Katniss was a proud women who stood as the back bone of her family. "Thank you for what you did. You didn't have too but I'm glad you did". Dori had acknowledged her with a nod. There was no need for hugs or cheek kisses.

" I am ready and she is not "

The blonde girl gave her something wrapped up in cloth. "It will bring you good luck" she said, giving her a brief hug. "Times up" the guard said, making them leave. It was only when she sat down on the train did she see what she was given. It was a beautiful mocking-jay pin. She pinned it to her dress as she looked out the window. Luck was never on her side

**Pheww! Thank the gods its done!**

**Did you like it? R R!**


	6. Chapter 6

Author note ~ I am sorry about the lateness of this chapter but it couldn't be helped. I hope you enjoy it! It won't be exactly how you remember the hunger games, for obvious reasons.

Warning ~ bad language

The hunt had began. Helena wasn't sure of the body count but she knew it was a great start, the viewers would pleased. She was running, running so fast, faster then she had ever ran. It wasn't like those times when she was on the run from voldemort. She could freely use magic then. In the games she could not do it openly. She couldn't tell the time, neither could peeta. He had said maybe an hour but it felt like four.

The forest was big and all she saw was green and brown, she searched for a place to hide because as compassionate as she was she knew the others were not. She had yet to take a life, something she did not want to do, but she had spotted the little black girl. The little one was watching and although Helena could find no ill intent in her thoughts she was still in edge. She was too young and innocent, it was a surprise that she was not dead yet. She could remember being that age, and being that size too. Her cousin and his games had made her fit and fast, as did her will to live long enough.

She needed to keep her focus, there wasn't any reason to feel sadness and sympathy for this girl, a girl she hardly knew. Peeta had suggested spreading out but she wouldn't allow that. They weren't in district 12 anymore, everyone was an enemy, they could only trust trust each other now.

She had called death, something she swore she would never do unless in great need, and he had come as he had promised to. The link between them was handy, as it would look strange if she was caught talking to a figure no one could see. Death had always been a subject she had not talked about, had not wanted to remember, and yet she knew in the end she was only fooling herself. Death could wait for as long and needed.

~mistress, what is your command~

Helena saw death from the corner of her eye. He had not changed, and she found it oddly pleasing, she could always rely on death, at least he would not die. Death wasn't in his stereotypical form this time, this time he chose the form of man.

Death wasn't someone you would call beautiful, he wasn't an emotional creature, you'd probably get more emotions out of a dementor, but there was something about him that was magnificent. Death was a figure to be feared because you never saw him twice (unless of course you were his mistress). He stood tall, looming over her like a tree, with black eyes and Dark lashes. Death was broad and his eyes were forever, no matter what form he took, set in a hard glare.

She was sat on a branch somewhere west of where it had started and peeta was on the next one beside her. He, like she, was on constant look out.

"Explain Cato" she said (in her thoughts of course) as she spotted someone moving. She took an arrow and attached it to her bow. Cato was now in eye sight. He was no longer moving, just standing in her eye sight, which she found strange.

~you would kill your mate, mistress? ~ death asked, in a tone that was as close to confusion as death could be. Helena lowered her bow and arrow, for some reason she found it hard to breathe. Mate? As in soul mate?

~explain this! I am eternal, I do not have a soul mate~ she answered, her eyes never left Cato as he stood just under her tree. She longed to know what he was thinking, what he was feeling. Cato wasn't the kind to let something go, how in the world was he going to believe such lies?

~fate has decided. Cato is indeed your mate my Mistress. He has felt the bond and his hunt begins ~

Helena looked down at her 'mate' and he indeed looked ready. His handsome face was set in a determined mask and his eyes were darker then usual. Helena let out a shaky breath.

Gods he was so handsome...but he was the enemy and all her enemies died.

~keep an eye on the others death, that is all~

Death was gone before she knew it. He didn't need silly thank yous. "Doria" peeta called. Her friend looked angry, but of course her did. Peeta did not like Cato, and he was digging himself further by his presence. "Why the fuck is he staring at you?" He seethed. Helena could find no answer that would satisfy him.

The hunt was on and this time it wasn't her blood that her enemy wanted.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cato slashed his way through the people that dared to stand in his way. It was nearing nightfall now and he still could not see her, he could no find her. His fists clenched around his sword. Why? Why the fuck was he so bothered! He shouldn't have cared.

The moment the games started he knew...a deep, primal, part of him knew he wasn't hunting to win a silly title anymore, no, he was hunting his chosen.

As a boy his father had told him the stories (or fairy tales as he had called them) of certain men and woman who just clicked. People who were to be adored and kept safe. If he was right...if the stories were true...then he had to have her.

He would have thrown caution to the wind, he would have even killed his own team had he needs to, if it would have got him closer to her. He was a fucking idiot, how the hell had he not known?

His instant obsession, the constant looks in her direction, worrying about her...those thoughts. He should have known all along, fuck he had even felt it!

Helena had been a constant presence in his mind, his thoughts and his dreams. It had been strange, after all, why would he feel such fascination for someone he shouldn't?

It mattered not. Helena was the prize now. He just had to make sure they both made it out unharmed.

*author note*

Hey guys! I hope you guys are still reading as it has been a long time.


End file.
